


let me hold both your hands

by elliefish



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliefish/pseuds/elliefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes up from a nightmare, but both of his boyfriends are there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me hold both your hands

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really short and i’m really tired but the boys are more tired so if it’s nonsensical then it…. kind of makes sense?? i just got emotional over rin and haru and makoto loving each other a lot but can you really blame me.. no. no you can’t. 
> 
> (title from sweater weather by the neighborhood because that’s what’s in my head rn)

Rin jolted upwards, gasping for breath, the remnants of a once-forgotten nightmare fresh in his mind.

It had been years since those images had flickered under his eyelids as he slept. Before Tokyo, or even before graduating high school. In fact, he hadn’t had anything like a bad dream since back when he was 17 and angry and alone.

But they’d been talking until late last night, he and Haru and Makoto, about the dark years - and they had been dark, almost lifeless, without the three of them joined together. It’d been the worst for Rin; Haru and Makoto had had each other, some semblance of _comfort_ and _love_ and _who they were_ , but Rin had been alone.

He wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Rin?” Haru mumbled from Rin’s right, his voice soft and heavy with sleep. On his left, Makoto started to shift.

Rin smiled down at Haru, a smile smaller and gentler than his normal smirks or grins. “Sorry I woke you, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe.”

Rin ignored him, and the smile remained as he turned to Makoto, now awake and gazing at Rin with inquiring eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I-” Rin started, then broke off. There was no point in lying to his boyfriends, and he didn’t really want to, anyway. “I had a nightmare. One I used to have, before - you know. Before you.”

Makoto and Haru exchanged looks across him, then, in unison, laid their hands over each of his. Their practically-mind-reading thing normally weirded him out a bit, but right now he couldn’t help but be a little grateful.

“We’re here with you, Rin. You’re not alone.” said Makoto, eyes deep and green and looking at Rin like he was the most important thing - or one of the two most important things - in the universe.

Rin hadn’t realised he was crying until Haru’s fingers brushed his cheek. His other hand was still holding Rin’s, his grip warm and strong and familiar.

“I know,” he replied to Makoto, and said to them both, “I love you.”

Makoto wiped the tears from Rin’s other cheek. “I love you too,” he smiled. “And you, Haru.”

Haru nestled his face into Rin’s shoulder and hummed approvingly. It was quiet for a moment, or maybe a few moments, before he spoke up. “Can we go back to sleep now?”

Rin sunk back down into the pillows, pulling the other two men with him. “Yeah,” he whispered, squeezing both of their still-linked hands. “Yeah. Goodnight.”

 

 


End file.
